


Quando viene Dicembre

by furiousflamewolf



Category: Tennis RPF
Genre: Christmas, Drabbles, Established Relationship, F/F, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 16:07:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 18,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21621001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/furiousflamewolf/pseuds/furiousflamewolf
Summary: 24 drabbles. 24 different pairings. 24 days. Just pure fluff.
Relationships: Alexander Zverev/Mischa Zverev, Andreas Mies/Kevin Krawietz, Andrey Rublev/Karen Khachanov, Casper Ruud/Miomir Kecmanovic, Daniil Medvedev/Rafael Nadal, Daria Medvedeva/Bruna Coric, David Goffin/Jack Sock, Dominic Thiem/Alexander Zverev, Félix Auger-Aliassime/Denis Shapovalov, Grigor Dimitrov/Stanislas Wawrinka, Jannik Sinner/Ugo Humbert, Karen Khachanov/Daniil Medvedev, Lukasz Kubot/Marcelo Melo, Marcelo Melo/Alexander Zverev, Pablo Carreño Busta/Hubert Hurkacz, Pierre-Hugues Herbert/Nicolas Mahut, Roger Federer/Rafael Nadal, Vasek Pospisil/Denis Shapovalov
Comments: 63
Kudos: 46





	1. Thierev

**Author's Note:**

  * For [zsab1016](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zsab1016/gifts).



> For @zsab1016 Like last year I am writing you an Adventcalender. I hope it will bring you as much joy as last years did. Now with our Tennis babies.
> 
> Love you bro. ❤❤❤ I hope you will enjoy.

Domi and Sascha were enveloped in heavy blankets. Snoring softly into each others chests when a black ball of fur jumped on them. Licking their faces. Sascha blinked disoriented, shielding his face with his hand. Domi had the advantage of having hidden his face under the blanket. Sparing him from a very excited Lövik who started barking.

Sascha fell back into the pillow, blowing away a stray lock of hair that had fallen on to his face. He shivered slightly as his naked arm came up from under the warm blanket to scratch Lövik behind the ears. He really loved his dog. Domi was still asleep. Blissfully unaware and Sascha dropped a kiss against his forehead before grabbing his dog from the blanket. He shivered slightly due to the cold floor under his naked feet.

Yawning and stretching himself, Sascha let Lövik run around who went straight to his foodbowl. Sniffing at it and looking back at his master. Barking.

"Fine fine I'll get you food. Lets just not wake up Domi yet."

While Sascha grabbed the box with dry dog food he checked his phone. The weather forecast had said it would snow. Looking out of the window, the German rose his eyebrow in suspicion. No snow. Yet. Just a cloudy grey sky. Sascha had thrown on one of Domis navy blue sweaters. It smelled so much like Domi it was intoxicating. 

While Sascha observed Lövik eat his food he didn't notice Domi emerging from the bedroom. Arms wrapped themselves around his shoulders. Sascha put his head in his neck looking at Domis still sleepy face. A kiss was pressed against his forehead and the German sighed contently. Domis mouth found his and they kissed lazily until Lövik barked at them.

"Good morning mein Schatz."

Domi looked at him dreamy-eyed. Nuzzling his neck. Lövik barked again, Sascha grumbling in mild annoyance. 

"His royal highness wants to go out in the cold. You hear that Domi. You won't let me brave the storm alone right ??"

Sascha sounded overly dramatic and batted his eyes at Domi. His puppy eyes having the desired effect. The Austrian rolling his eyes in fake annoyance before throwing on one of Saschas was too big hoodies. Sascha giggled at the sight.

"You look like you are wearing a dress, Schatz. Hilarious."

"Remind me why do I love you again."

"Because I am cute."

"Because you are a doofus. Come on now Lövik is getting impatient at the door."

Domi shooed Sascha from the kitchen chair he was sitting in. The tall German laughing and dragging his boyfriend with him. The air was cold and Sascha was glad Domi had convinced him to grab a beanie. Lövik dragged at the leash impatiently, barking. Rolling his eyes Sascha grabbed Domis hand and they made their way through the woods. 

Austria was indeed beautiful. Sascha was kind of glad that Domi lived in the countryside. They could go hiking or running in the summer with Lövik and Hugo. The dogs really liked eachother. 

"You think the dads will drag us to Switzerland for Christmas ??"

Domi laughed gently, his breath puffy from the cold.

"You know Roger will kidnap us if we say no."

Sascha huffed dramatically.

"He sees us all year round. But I miss the dads too."

By the time they got back it had gotten significantly colder. Snow had started to fall. Covering Löviks black fur in a sheet of white. Sascha laughed out loud.

"He looks ridiculous."

Gently Domi slapped his boyfriends shoulder.

"Don't be mean Sascha. Don't listen to him Lövik. Your dad loves you he is just being mean."

Domi shook his head. Next to him Sascha had started to shiver slightly.

"I told you to get a scarf. You knew it was gonna snow. Here take mine."

"Rafa is gonna kill me if I get you ill."

"He's not", Domi argued as he watched Sascha wrap the fabric around his neck. 

They continued their way home. The snowfall grew worse.

"Oh my God we will never find our way home, Domi what are we going to do ?? Look at Lövik it's like he is disappearing. His fur is so white."

"Schatz stop being dramatic. We are in front of our door. Is your hair obscuring your face again ??"

Sascha huffed in fake annoyance before they entered their warm house again. Sascha sighing contently. 

"I want to wrap you in blankets and chill with you on the couch or in bed. Because baby it's cold outside."

Domi unzipped his jacket when Sascha grabbed his waist. Pressing his forehead against his. Both of them swaying in the livingroom in socks. Laughing as the snow continued to fall.

"Baby it's cold outside." Sascha continued to sing.

"You warm me up like a fluffy blanket you know."

"I swear the cold froze your brain but you can continue to be cute. I am not complaining."

Sascha threw his head back and laughed out loud. Domis eyes softening at that. He had really fallen in love with that laugh. 

With Lövik running around their legs they continued to sway gently. The storm outside roaring.

"Baby it's cold outside but here I am with you and my heart is warm."

"This is not how the song goes Sasch."

"I don't care because thats how you make me feel. Ich liebe dich."

Domi hummed.

"Ich liebe dich auch, doofus."

When Sascha kissed him on the lips, Domi didn't object. He wouldn't trade this for anything in the world. 

He was too whipped at this point.


	2. Dani/Khacha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Braving a storm for someone

Living in a warmer climate definitely had it's advantages. Maybe their bodies had gotten used to the warmer weather. It was by no means as cold as in Russia but Dani shivered and huddled further into the blanket. Off season meant that he could drink a hot tea or hot chocolate without his coach potentially ripping his head off really. Him and Khacha could have gone to the Maledives too but sometimes it was nice just chilling at home.

Thats what they did. Huddled under warm blankets and watching some random shows on TV. Khacha had gone out to brave the storm for them to get some soup. The question was if it was going to be canned or fresh. Technically it didn't matter. Soup was soup. They just needed to warm up. It didn't help that both of them ran around in T-shirts at home. 

The heaters were turned on, still Dani shivered missing his husbands body warmth. Said husband should have been home by now. The weather forecast had predicted heavy snowfall. The blond hoped that Khacha was ok. Before he could call him however the other had just unlocked the door. With the blanket around his shoulders Dani walked up to the door. 

Khacha was shivering as he wiped his feet at the doormat to not leave wet trails on the floor. Flocks of snow had gathered in his black beard and had begun to melt due to the heat in the house. Gently Dani reached out to help his husband out of his scarf and taking the bag with what he assumed was canned soup. 

Khachas cheeks were red and flushed due to the cold. He leaned in to kiss Dani on the lips, the blond flinching back. 

"God damnit you are freezing."

Khacha pouted and puffed his cheeks like a squirrel. Dani pinched them gently.

"Stop complaining love. I braved the storm for you."

"My hero", Dani said gently. His palm warming Khachas cold cheek.

"Come. I'll warm up the soup and you sit on the couch and wait for me."

Taking Khachas hand, Dani lead him to the couch. Draping his warm blanket over his boyfriends shivering form and pressing a kiss again his cold lips.

"We seriously aren't used to the cold anymore huh ??"

Khacha just continued to shiver and Dani looked through the bag Khacha had brought. To his surprise the bag didn't contain canned soup but freshly bought soup. Dani sighed gently. His husband was indeed crazy. There were two types of soup. One was chicken broth and the other tomato. 

Dani stashed the tomato in the fridge and heated up the chicken noodle soup. Grabbing two bowls from the cupboard and waiting for the soup to heat up. Scooping them up into the bowl, Dani balanced them to the livingroom where Khacha was sitting. His husband was rolled into the blanket like a burrito. Smiling softly as the blond approached him.

Khacha looked half asleep but he didn't protest as Dani sat in his lap and handed him a bowl of hot, steaming soup. Using the blanket Khacha managed to cover the blond with it too as they ate their soup in silence. The warm liquid warm their bodies and soul. Khacha pressing soft kisses against Danis neck who sighed softly.

"I still can't believe you braved the storm to get me some soup."

Khacha laughed, his beard scratching Danis neck.

"I'd brave every storm for you my love."

It was Danis time to laugh softly. After they had warmed up with the soups they curled up on the couch together. Khacha acting as a human pillow while Dani was drawing imaginary patterns on his clothed skin. The snow was falling against the window heavily.

Neither of them could care. They had each other. Kissing lazily they forgot the world around them. 

The storm. The cold. Everything.

"I married a fine man", Dani whispered against Khachas skin. His husband had already drifted off to sleep. 

Who could say from their partner that they braved a storm just to bring back some soup. 

Dani loved him more everyday.


	3. Celo/Kubi, Hubi/Pablo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Ice skating

"Are you sure this is the right place and time to meet your dads ?? I mean I kind of expected a formal dinner or something you know. Not that I mind really. If they don't like me they can still push me and break a leg or an arm."

Hubi rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. His boyfriend worried too much. Ok it would be the first time, Hubi would introduce Pablo to the dads. He knew how Kubi could get. Meeting up on the tennis court and being collegues was one thing but being introduced to them as your sons boyfriend was an entirely different situation, ok.

"Relax it's going to be ok. Your hair is gonna turn grey you know."

"They'll comment on our age gap. Oh my God. Are you sure your dad is not from the polish mafia or something."

"Nonsense. Now shush babe. Breathe. Relax. They are not going to kill you for being 6 years older. This is ridiculous ok."

Pablo didn't look reassured or relaxed at the slightest. It had been Lukasz himself that had suggested all of them go ice skating together. Since Hubert had told Pablo the older had been spooked about it. Freaking out all morning.

"They are not gonna break your leg or anything. Dad knows I wouldn't talk to him anymore. He is just protective really. I am sure you will like them. Now please don't freak out."

Hubi was about to lean forward to give Pablo a calming kiss on the lips when the Spaniard ducked his head. Annoyed the younger tilted his head when he saw that the older was frozen on the spot. Turning around, Hubi sighed through his scarf. Marcelo was waving at them, giving Hubi a loopsided grin in apology for interrupting their kiss. Hubi could have facepalmed himself.

Lukasz had assured and promised him that he wouldn't give Pablo "the talk" if Hubi tagged him along. His fathers face was stoic and Pablo hunched his shoulders. Hubi grabbing his hand and dragging him to the ice skate rental service. 

Hubi dragged Pablo along on the ice. Smiling at him widly as they held hands. Lukasz and Marcelo hadn't come on the ice yet, instead they sat on the benches their skates laying next to them. Pablo sideglanced them worriedly. Both of them were talking to eachother in hushed voices. Or rather Lukasz was whispering something into Marcelos ear. 

Oh God. Pablo gulped.

"They are planning my murder are they ??"

Pablo gulped and watched Hubi with puppy eyes. Who just sighed dramatically. Letting go of Pablos hand, Hubi framed his boyfriends face and kissed him in the middle of the ice. Finally the Spaniard relaxed. He blinked as Hubis warm hands left his cheeks. His boyfriend was directed towards the benches. They had the hall to themselves. Apparently Lukasz had rented the whole thing.

Pablo watched Hubi leave the ice and Marcelo come on. It seemed like ice hockey. The brazilian was a tiny bit clumsy as he approached him. But he grinned reassuringly. 

"Hola."

"Hola. You husband is gonna kill me for dating his son am I right ??"

Marcelo threw his head back and laughed out loud, Pablo froze on the spot.

"Oh hijo no. No, no, no do 't worry about that. He's got nothing against you. Plus he doesn't want to make Hubi unhappy. He knows you wouldn't hurt him."

Pablos shoulders slumped in relief. Marcelo leaned in.

"But you know if you hurt him-"

"Ok enough come on to the ice dad. Celo is gonna break his neck without you. We came here to have fun."

"Hey", Marcelo protested weakly.

Kubi appeared beside him. Grabbing his hand.

"Hubi is right babe. Sand is more your thing. Did you ever see a Giraffe walk on ice. I haven't. What about you boys ??"

Both Pablo and Hubi shook their heads. 

"I hate you", Marcelo hissed weakly.

"No you don't. Just hold on to me. I won't let you fall."

Like promised Lukasz held Marcelos hand throughout the whole time on the ice. Contrary to Marcelo saying he wasn't afraid, he held onto his husband like his life depended on it. Giraffes were not meant to walk on ice damnit. In contrast to them Hubi and Pablo seemed comfortable. Smiling at eachother. 

"See, I told you they are ok."

"For now", Pablo whispered.

"DAD !!! Tell Pablito you are not gonna rip his head off for dating me. Please."

Lukasz had always seemed intimidating but face to face was another thing. The Pole came sliding to them like a professional ice skater. Holding Marcelos hand who's face was ashen. It wasn't that exaggerated but to Pablo it felt like that.

"Give me a minute with him, Hubert. Please make sure Marcelo doesn't fall."

Hubi kissed Pablos cheek and then Lukasz' before grabbing Marcelos arm securely. Skating off to the opposite side of the ice. Lukasz sighed as he watched them go. Pablo was avoiding his gaze at all costs.

"Don't worry I am not that scary. And I know you are a good kid. Better than his previous boyfriend. I have nothing against you. I can seem harsh or scary at times but I know you make him happy. He is glowing whenever he is with you or talks about you. He said you thought I'd want to break your leg or something ?? Nahh if I wanted to do something I would have buried you already."

Pablo froze.

"I haven't done that. Have I ??"

Pablo shook his head.

"See you are fine kid. I was the one to suggest ice skating to break the ice between us. See what I did there ??", Lukasz winked and for the first time that day Pablo relaxed and laughed, "Plus I wanted to annoy my husband a bit. He is helpless on the ice."

"Giraffes are really not made for the ice huh ??"

Lukasz laughed and nodded. Hubi had come back with Marcelo holding on to him for dear life.

"I think Dad is ill."

Gently Marcelo was extracted from Hubi grip and lead him to the benches. Hubi stroked Pablos arm gently. Smiling at him.

"See he wasn't bad ??"

Pablo shook his head.

"Good now unlike Dad Celo lets dance on the ice a bit."

Pablo laughed and took Hubis outstretched hand and both of them danced across the ice. Marcelo and Lukasz watching them with a small smile on their faces.


	4. Fedal, Thierev

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Chilling by the fireside

A few days before Christmas after coming home from pre-season Roger called and told Domi and Sascha to come over. Domi grinned and rose his eyebrows towards his boyfriend. I told you so. Sascha rolled his eyes in annoyance. It wasn't like he didn't want to see the dads, he did but he also wanted to spend some time alone, with Domi.

The Austrian was leaning against the doorway and was watching Sascha pack. Lövik running around his legs and barking.

"You know we could call Roger and tell him that we won't be there this year."

Sascha whirled around and looked at Domi in disbelief. His eyes wide and his mouth hanging open. He sighed dramatically.

"We both know Papa Rogi would cry if we say we won't be there."

Domi took a sip out of his water bottle and shrugged helplessly. 

"It's gonna be fun, Schatz. You had fun touring around with Roger. And I want to spend sometime with Rafa. I know we spend time with eachother around the tour but we are at home and we can chill."

Sascha huffed and hauled his luggage from their bed. Domi laughed and followed him, taking Löviks leash they made their way to the airport. They technically hadn't told the dads that they were coming over. It would be a surprise. 

It had started snowing heavily when they had finally arrived in Switzerland. Sascha pulling the scarf over his nose and mouth. His beanie nearly covering his face. It was a miracle he could even see anything.

"We should call the dads. But I think it wouldn't do a difference if they tried to pick us up with this heavy snowfall. We should wait until the streets are safe again. I told you we should have been here sooner, Sasch."

"Sasch, Domi."

Sascha looked at the dads and then at his boyfriend who just shrugged.

"What happened to we surprise them, Domi ??"

The Austrian just shrugged. 

"I think it was a good idea I called them. We would have slept at the airport otherwise."

Roger and Rafa hugged them tightly. Grabbing their luggage and making their way to the car. 

"What happended to we should have waited, Domi ??"

Domi shrugged again. This wasn't his call. Luckily the snowstorm stopped after half an hour. Both Domi and Sascha were shivering by the time they had reached the car. The Austrian wasn't usually one to underestimate the cold. When they finally reached home, the fire place was crackling. 

Rafa went to put some wood into the fireplace to keep them warm. Thats how Roger liked it. Simple. It was nice. 

"You haven't put up the tree yet ??", Sascha asked when he put down Lövik.

Roger laughed gently.

"Well since all of us are here together we could do it, right ??"

Rafa reappeared in the livingroom with thick blankets. 

"Get out of wet clothes before you catch cold, hijos. Not like Domi last time."

Sascha grinned at his boyfriend and Domi slapped his shoulder lightly. 

After changing into comfortable warm clothes all four of them had sat in front of the fireplace. Blankets around their shoulders. It had started snowing heavily again. The wind howling loudly. Roger had come back into the livingroom with some warm pudding.

Domi had fallen asleep in Saschas arms shortly after. The German brushing away some locks of hair from his forehead, his eyes soft. Meanwhile the fire kept crackling. Neither of them saying a thing. Just enjoying eachothers company. It was nice and warm.

It was home. Because wherever all four of them would be together was home.

They were family and they were home.


	5. Jannik/Ugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas market

South Tyrol was not that much different than France. Not that Ugo had thought that anyway. It would be the first time he would visit Jannik in his home town and he was very excited. Of course there was snow everywhere. Casting the world in whiteness and cold. They had gotten together during the Next Gen finals and Ugo was a bit afraid that they were going too fast ?? Maybe ?? 

Jannik had said he would pick him up so they could explore the city together. 

The Italian smiled widly when he saw Ugo. Jumping up and down like an excited puppy. It reminded the French of the game at San Siro when they had watched AC Milan play. It was the same kind of excitement and Ugos heart beat a little faster. He was sure he was blushing like a ripe tomato. 

"You are here. Hi."

Ugo laughed gently and leaned in to kiss his boyfriend on the lips. Who beamed at him. Truly a love struck puppy.

"Hi", Ugo whispered back. His eyes soft. Nico and Pierre would have sighed contently now and would have been like "Ah, young love."

It was snowing heavily and Ugo was glad he had decided to get his beanie. Jannik had grabbed his hand and together they made their way to the city.   
Fascinated Ugo turned around to watch the lights that hung over the city. It looked beautiful.

"Are you hungry ??"

Before Ugo could reply his stomach grumbled in protest. Jannik laughed gently and pressed a light kiss against his boyfriends cheek. Ugo was greeted with little huts that sold food and other goodies. 

Ah a Christmas market. 

Ugo had always heard of those but he had never been to one before. The streets were full of people and Ugo tightened his grip on Janniks hand so they wouldn't get lost in the mass. 

"What do you want to eat ??"

Ugo shrugged. Honestly he had no idea. 

"You know if our coaches get to know about this…"

Jannik laughed gently.

"It's not like we are eating like this everyday. They will survive. Plus what they don't know won't hurt them."

Jannik winked at his boyfriend and smiled widly. Ugo nodded in agreement leaning in to kiss his cheek while they made their way through the masses of people. Ugo looking at all the stands curiously. Everything felt warm and homey. The lights above their heads were sparkling. People were huddled together in groups eating or drinking. 

Jannik halted in front of a stand. A fondue stand. 

"I hope you like fondue if not we can get something else. You would think I'd be fed up with it because Stan makes it but I am not. When I eat it, it feels like home so I hope it will be a remainder of the time we spend here together."

Ugo was sure he was beet-red. Thank God it was dark already plus the beanie also obscured his face. 

"Lets share a Fondue ??"

Jannik literally beamed at him like a star. Ugo watched him order it in Italian. He loved it when the younger talked in Italian it sounded so nice and soft.

"Ugo are you ok ??"

The French shook his head to clear his mind. A steaming hot pot of fondue was placed in front of them. A plate of bread next to it. Jannik picked up the toothpick and stabbed a piece of bread to dip it in the melted cheese. Ugo expected him to eat it but the bread was held in his direction, blushing he opened his mouth. Nearly moaning out loud. 

It was delicious. 

"Do you like it ??"

Without answering the question, Ugo leaned in for a kiss. Both of their lips smeared with melted cheese. 

"I hope you liked that answer."

It was Janniks turn to blush. His boyfriend was cheeky and he absolutely loved it. They finished their food in silence. Feeding eachother pieces of bread dipped in cheese from time to time. It was nice. 

This was a great first date.

"You know if we already ate some heavy fondue a hot chocolate won't kill us."

"Our coaches will."

It was Janniks turn to grin cheekily. 

"Well as long as our coaches aren't here we should treat ourselves to some hot chocolate too. We'll train harder to be in shape. I want to enjoy my time here with you."

Ugo nodded. Leaning in for a kiss that left Jannik panting.

Who was he to deny his boyfriends wish anyway.


	6. Pierre/Nico, Ugo/Jannik

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas myth/legend

After their date in South Tyrol, Ugo had invited Jannik to spend some days with him and his dads Nico and Pierre. Technically it had been Pierres idea. While they were having dinner one day he had asked about Jannik. Ugo had blushed and had nearly choked on his piece of chicken. Nico had suggested that they should spend some time together. 

Of course Ugo had told them it was something serious between him and Jannik. His dads being good dads just wanted to meet him. Although they knew that Stan and Grigor wouldn't raise their son in an unacceptable way. They just wanted to meet their sons boyfriend.

"Just please be nice to him, yes ??"

"Of course we will. Right Nicolas ??"

Nico nodded in agreement and Ugo released a breath he had been holding. Nico wrapped an arm around Ugos shoulders while Pierre grinned widly. 

"You can show him your piano skills. I am sure you could woo him even more."

Ugo was beet-red at this point. Nico ruffling his hair gently.

"Don't be mean Pierot. Don't worry about that Ugo we will make sure your puppy will have the warmest welcome."

Ugo blushed harder at the word puppy and untangled himself from Nico to rush up the stairs. Grabbing his phone while texting Jannik and hiding his face in his pillow. Downstairs Nico and Pierre grinned eachother widly.

"Ah young love. He is so cute when he blushes. But we will behave ourselves right Nicolas ??"

"Of course mon amour. There is no way we would ever ruin that for him. Plus Jannik is a very nice guy."

Pierre wrapped his arms around Nicos shoulders and both of them swayed lightly in the livingroom. Laughing loudly and enjoying themselves. Meanwhile Ugo was staring at the ceiling and listening to Jannik talk excitedly on the phone. He sighed softly. His boyfriend had booked a flight and would be over in three days. Ugo blushed again. 

The three days would fly by so fast they wouldn't even notice it. Ugo was grinning from ear to ear when the day finally came. 

"Are you sure that we shouldn't come with ??", Pierre asked while Ugo was zipping up his jacket. Nico came up behind him, pressing a kiss to his cheek. Winking at Ugo who just smiled and went out of the door. 

The drive to the airport seemed endless but everything was worthwhile when Ugo saw the Italian, who smiled widly at him as soon as he spotted him. A brief kiss was pressed to his cheek and both of them made their way to the car. This time Jannik leaned in for a proper kiss. 

"Hi."

"Hi", Ugo said back blushing. 

"My dads might be a bit embarrassing just ignore them please."

Jannik laughed gently. Grigor and Stan had asked about Ugo too. The Italian had told them that they would meet him very soon. He knew that the dads were just curious about it. 

Pierre and Nico greeted them at the door when Ugo pulled up into the driveway and the French had the urge to facepalm. Besides him Jannik tried to stiffle a laugh.

"They are so embarrassing I swear."

Jannik grabbed his hand a squeezed it lightly.

"Don't worry about it. My dads will be the same."

Pierre and Nico gave Jannik a warm welcome. Ugo just had the urge to grab his boyfriend and run to his room. Thank you very much. It was like Jannik could read his mind because he was the one suggesting going to the Frenchs room. He smiled at the Italian in gratitude.

"We'll be right back. Just going to get Janniks luggage upstairs."

Nico put his chin on Pierres shoulder and they watched the boys disappear upstairs.

"He is embarrassed isn't he ??"

Pierre petted Nicos hair gently while they retreated to the kitchen to make some tea. After half an hour Jannik and Ugo descended the stairs and found the dads with some mugs in the livingroom. Upon spotting them Pierre smiled and patted the couch. 

"You boys want some tea ?? The weatherforecast said it would get colder. We should get snow soon. I hope you had a good flight Jannik ??"

"Thank you it was alright ??"

All four of them sat in awkward silence for a while. Just sipping on their teas. 

Nico was the one to break the silence.

"So do you have any traditions around the 6th December in South Tyrol ?? We have someone called Père Fouettard. He is basically St. Nicholas assistent. Kind of."

"In our part of Germany when I still lived there there was this figure called the Krampus who was similar to Père Fouettard. While St. Nicholas rewards good children Père Fouettard punishes naughty once by giving them coal. He also has a whip."

Jannik laughed.

"We also know of the Krampus. But in addition to that we also have "La Befana" but she is more known in Italy than in South Tyrol. Some say she is Santas wife who brings nice children a stocking with sweets and naughty ones a stocking with coal. In Italy it takes place on the 6th January though. It's funny we have similar creatures who reward and punish children on Christmas. It's interesting to get to know different cultures."

"Can we please stop with the Christmas traditions ??", Ugo was blushing and he just wanted to enjoy his time with his boyfriend.

"Sorry boys we didn't mean to bore you. Go upstairs and relax or have fun."

Both Nico and Pierre winked and Ugo wanted to disappear into the ground. Luckily Jannik grabbed his hand and tugged him upstairs to his room. The door fell shut with a click and Ugo sighed dramatically.

"They were not that embarrassing, amore."

Ugo hid his face in Janniks hoodie.

"They were."

The Italian ran a hand through the Frenchs hair gently.

"I can't wait for you to play the piano for me."

This time Ugo beamed at him. Leaning in for a gentle kiss.


	7. Daria/Bruna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas shopping

It was a snowy day in Monaco and Daria was trying to read her messages when thick snowflakes kept falling on to her screen. With a sigh she wiped them away. The boys were just being annoying. As always. Bugging her with endless questions where she was at. Saying they were hungry although all three of them knew that Rafa was perfectly capable of making Dani and himself some food but no they had to bug her about it.

"Hello beautiful. Sorry I am late."

Daria stashed her phone in her bag. Effectively ignoring the boys complaints and smiled. 

"Hello to yourself. I told you could stay at ours but you keep insisting that you don't want to bother us. The boys won't mind. Not for a few days at least. They kept bugging me about it and about food. Ok mostly about food."

Bruna laughed gently and leaned in to give her girlfriend a quick kiss. Hooking her arm into Darias they went off to explore the city. 

"We need a coffee first and then we can worry about our shopping list."

"Agreed. My phone will have blown up by the time we are finished."

Bruna had taken off her coat while ordering both of them a coffee. Daria was adjusting her hair tieing it up in a ponytail. Their hands linked together in the middle of the table.

"So have you decided what to get Borna already ??"

Bruna shrugged her brother hadn't really said what he wanted.

"What about your boys ??"

Daria rolled her eyes. It felt like they were talking about her kids or something. To the Russian the boys really felt like kids rather than proper grown ups.

"Dani wanted this new Playstation game and for Rafa I am not sure. Maybe something for his yacht."

Bruna laughed and sipped on her coffee amused.

"Please don't laugh about my struggles babe."

"Oh I am not love I am not. But every time you mention that console you look like you want to murder someone. Preferably the console."

"Preferably the console", Daria agreed. Keeping her hands around the mug to warm her fingers. It was the worst Winter in Monaco in years. 

Bruna adjusting a stray blond lock that had fallen in Darias face and tucking it behind her ear made the Russian snap out of her thoughts.

"I still haven't decided what to get you", she mumbled more to herself than Bruna. 

Bruna smiled to herself.

"Gosh you are so cute you know. Maybe we should have let the guys pick out the presents this year."

Daria rose her eyebrow in disbelief. 

"We don't really need presents. We have us." Bruna argued.

"Tell that to the boys who will cry like little children because someone stole their sweets."

"You love them babe you love your boys."

Hiding her face in her hands Daria took a calming breath.

"I'd rather lay with you in bed and marathon a series or cuddle than brave that storm", she admitted.

Bruna grabbed her chin making the blond look up and winking at her. She paid for the coffees. Holding out her hand which Daria grabbed.

"The sooner we get done with this the sooner you and I can lay under blankets, drink hot chocolate and watch some series. We love our boys."

With a defeated sigh Daria nodded. Yes they loved their boys. She'd still rather cuddle in bed with her girlfriend thank you very much. They get Danis game and move on from shop to shop. They could have ordered something online but where was the fun in that anyway ?? 

Both of them walked around Monaco in the snow. It was nice but cold and living all these years in Monaco Daria wasn't really used to such cold anymore. They were looking through the windows mostly with half an eye. Jewelry wasn't something the boys would need anyway. She halted in front of a shop and Bruna stopped abruptly too. 

"Are you ok ??"

"Give me a second."

"Daria I said I don't need anything really. Daria ??"

The blond had gone inside and Bruna sighed but waited outside of the shop to not spoil her girlfriends surprise. She had actually tagged Borna along one day to help her pick out Darias Christmas present, which was safely stashed in her room. Daria came out 10 minutes later. 

"So you didn't get anything ??"

The blond kissed the tip of her nose before grabbing Brunas arm and them continuing to walk. More just to enjoy eachothers company than buy anything.

"I'll probably order something online for Rafa really. I'll talk to Dani about it maybe we will get something together. Did you see anything interesting for Borna yet ??"

The brunette sighed.

"No", she said.

"We will find something", Daria reassured stroking her girlfriends back as they made their way back to Brunas hotelroom. She had texted the boys that she would spend some time with her girlfriend.

"What happened to the boys ?? I thought they were hungry ??"

"Fast food won't kill them for once. I want to spend some quality with you."

Both of them giggled while the snow continued to fall steadily.

"Cuddling, watching a series and hot chocolate it is", Bruna announced happily. Daria kissed her again and sighed against her lips.

The boys would survive a few hours without her. Or a day.


	8. Nico/Pierre

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Snow Angel

After Jannik and Ugo had left, the house had been cast in mostly silence again. The boys had gone skiing in the mountains with Stan and Grigor so Nico and Pierre wouldn't worry about them being alone. Now with their new found silence and quiet both Nico and Pierre were sitting at the kitchen table, hot steaming mugs of tea to warm their hands, and were watching thick snowflakes fall against their window. 

A thick sheet of snow was laying in their doorway. Thank God the boys had left early so they had managed to get a flight. The weather would worsen. Snowstorms were predicted around France for the rest of the week. Pierre had lit the second candle of their advent(kranz) watching the flame dance and reflecting on their frozen window. Pierre had taken upon that custom from living in Germany

Nico had grabbed his hand from across the table. Sighing softly while sprinkling some cinnamon into his tea. The older one offered him some cinnamon but Pierre shook his head this time. He'd have it with some hot chocolate. Later maybe. 

"Jannik is a very nice young man isn't he ??"

Pierre looked up from his mug, a gentle smile appearing on his face.

"As long as Ugo is happy we are happy. You know that. But yes Jannik is a very nice young man. Are you saying we would have disapproved of our son's boyfriend ??"

Nico shook his head. Thats not what he had meant. 

"I am just glad he choose someone nice thats all."

"We don't judge anyone Nicolas."

"Of course not Pierot of course not."

Nico had grabbed Pierres chin gently and was stroking it, sipping on his drink briefly. They fell into silence again. 

"Are we getting boring and old Nicolas ??"

Nico rose his eyebrows confused but waited until Pierre clarified what he meant by that.

"I have the feeling we don't do anything fun anymore you know. We stay home like old men we certainly aren't."

"What do you suggest then ?? Camping in the wild ??"

Pierre facepalmed himself.

"Nicolas please. Of course we wouldn't do something that reckless. We could be eaten by bears."

"There aren't any bears here Pierot and you know that."

Pierre sprang up from his chair with joyful youth. Thrusting his arm in the air looking like Superman.

"We are going out Nicolas. Get dressed. Dressed warmly."

"Out where ?? The roads are blocked, Pierot."

Nico was confused ok. Without answering Pierre dragged the older behind himself upstairs to their bedroom to get dressed. 5 minutes later they stoid outside in front of their house. Ankles deep in the snow.

"Now where are we going exactly."

"We are already out Nicolas. We can see the world from here."

Nico opened his mouth to disagree but shut it again and shrugged. They sat side by side on the steps for a while. Watching the sky when Pierre got up again. Letting himself fall backwards into the snow. For a second Nico panicked and jumped up to make sure the younger was ok.

"Pierot ?? Pierre are you ok ??"

He heard a giggle and walked up to where his husband had disappeared in the snow. The younger was moving his arms and legs up and down. Creating a snow angel. Nicos eyes softened and he sighed in relief upon realizing the younger was ok.  
Boyish youth.

"Come on Nicolas try it too. Lay down next to me."

Shaking his head but still smiling Nico complied to Pierres wishes. Also creating a snow angel. Nico helped Pierre up who grabbed him by the lapels of his coat and kissed him passionately.

"We should do this again. This was fun."

Nico kissed his forehead and they disappeared inside of the house.

The snow angels were still there the next morning.


	9. Dani/Rafa, Daria/Bruna

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cooking/baking

"I still can't believe you really gifted them baking lessons. Lets hope and pray they won't set the whole kitchen on fire babe."

Daria giggled while leaning against Bruna, her elbow on her girlfriends shoulder before leaning in and pressing a kiss against her cheek to reassure her everything would be ok.

"Thats why we will have to supervise the kids. Can't leave them alone or they would really set something on fire."

"Or just burn the cookies."

"Hey we can hear you", Dani snapped. 

Rafa was shaking his head looming behind the blond.

"Why so mean today ladies ??"

Daria and Bruna looked at eachother and then at the boys, shrugging.

"Maybe I shouldn't have gifted them the cooking course", Daria whispered in her girlfriends ear who just laughed.

"Let them surprise us. Maybe the cookies will be edible. Plus you always say Dani is competetive. He will want to prove us wrong."

Daria made a face, dropping her forehead on Brunas shoulder and sighed. She watched Dani and Rafa move around the kitchen. Grabbing bowls and ingredients from the cupboard. Maybe this had been a bad idea after all.

"I am telling you right now that the kitchen will be covered in flour and we will be the ones to clean it."

Bruna just patted her girlfriends cheek lightly before turning her attention towards the boys. Rafa had grabbed some eggs and milk from the fridge. Dani was looking at the recipe in the book, Daria had brought them. Rafa joined him.

"I don't like that they keep looking at us."

"No being dramatic Daniil. We bake cookies and they leave ok ??"

The blond sighed. They should have one of those electric mixers in their cupboards right ?? If not they would be screwed. Thankfully after 5 minutes of searching the found the machine. Dani poured some flour into the bowl. Then he added some butter and 4 eggs into the mixture. Plus a few splashes of milk and some sugar. So far so good, right ?? 

Rafa was holding the bowl while the mixer did it's job. It wasn't that hard or bad as Dani had thought it would be.

"Can we added chocolate chips ladies ?? Or we separate it in two batches and you can have yours without chocolate if you want."

"Add the chocolate Daniil."

Dani nodded. Telling Rafa to line the tray. The oven had been pre-heating for half an hour.

"They are doing well aren't they babe ??"

"Lets hope they don't end up burning the cookies."

Bruna laughed amused and Dani shot them a pouting look.

"They are mocking us Rafa I swear."

Rafa patted Danis head gently who was busy spreading some cookie dough on to the tray before pushing it in the oven and closing the door. 

"You have flour on your nose Daniil."

Gently Rafa wiped away the white pulver from the bridge of Dani nose and leaned in for a kiss.

"They are disgustingly cute don't you agree babe ??"

Bruna was giggling like a schoolgirl. Daria loved riling her boys up but deep inside of her heart she loved them very much. 

"I mean they surely won't burn the cookies come I am tired of standing around."

Bruna held out her hand and Daria grabbed it. Smiling. Giving the boys some privacy on their own.

"Lets play one of Daniils games. I am sure he won't mind. They are busy anyway."

The girls had lounged on the couch together. Daria using her girlfriends thigh as a pillow to hold her head upright while looking at the screen. She still didn't really enjoy any of Danis games but she could cuddle her girlfriend on the couch and give the boys some privacy on their own. 

Meanwhile Rafa had pinned Dani against the fridge. Trapping his hand above his head while kissing him. Making him moan. Dani laughed against his lips. They had no idea how long they had been doing that until the scent of burnt food reached their noses.

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. 

The cookies.

Dani untangled himself from Rafa and opened the oven door. A cloud of smoke making his eyes burn.

"DANIIL. RAFAEL."

Both of them looked at eachother and gulped. Neither cooking or baking was for them ok.

They would be so lost without the girls. They really loved Daria. She was their rock. 

At least they knew they wouldn't starve to death.


	10. Andrey/Karen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Building a snowman

Andrey and Karen were lounging on the coach. Karens long legs hanging off the side of the coach. Andreys head pillowed on his chest, a hand running through the thick dirty blond locks. Andrey had fallen asleep his hand curled in the older ones sweater. Karen craned his neck to look out of the window. His face grim. They were stuck in Russia and to be honest he would have preferred to be in Dubai or somewhere warm if he was honest.

Andrey hadn't minded that much. He was used to the cold. Karen had cringed at Andrey not wearing gloves at all. He would have frozen to death. They had gone dog sledding. Andrey eyes lighting up upon seeing all the dogs. He had thrown himself at Karen, kissing him happily before petting every dog. Of course Karen had snapped pictures. It had been absolutely adorable. 

Then the younger had decided to drag Karen with him. Despite growing up in Russia Karen had never gone dog sledding. He had to admit it was fun. Andrey was laughing happily while conmanding the dogs, his face red from the cold. 

"Thank you so much for this Karen. I had a lot of fun. I wished we could adopt a dog but with our schedules thats not possible."

They had gone back home and Andrey looked very sad about the fact that they couldn't get a dog. Karen was watching the snow fall. His head fuming. Technically his sister could care for the dog while they were on tour. Karen sighed unhappily while running his hands through Andreys hair. 

His boyfriend stirred. Raising his head from Karens chest, looking at him with half closed eyes, yawning.  
Karen dropped a kiss against his forehead. 

"You slept for a few hours."

Andrey sighed gently, snuggling even closer against Karens chest. Suddenly the younger sprang up startling Karen who flinched.

"Whats going on ?? Are you ok ??"

"I want to build a snowman with you. I saw you didn't enjoy the dog sledding as much as I did. Thank you by the way for tagging along."

"Of course. Where would I have gone instead. You had fun and you were happy. If you are happy I am happy. I love you Andrey."

Andrey blushed, biting his lower lip and ducking his head. He still couldn't get used to Karen telling him he loved him. It seemed surreal but it wasn't. Andrey started picking at the skin of his thumb. He would always do that when he was a bit embarrassed. 

"You always do that when you are embarrassed."

Andrey blushed again and hid his face in Karens chest. 

"Come on lets build a snowman."

Andrey was throwing his hands in air happily. Smiling widly at the older one who just sighed. Throwing the blanket away. Scooping up Andrey in his arm and kissing him.

"Lets build a snowman then. Just wear some gloves please."

Andrey laughed while pressing his face against Karens forehead. Kissing the tip of his nose. Not letting go of Andrey, Karen made his way upstairs to get dressed in warmer clothes. As soon as they left the house, Andrey watched the snow fall fascinated, Karen observing him, his hands in his pockets.

Andrey started gathering some snow and shape the upper body. Karen shivered while watching Andrey do it. He still wasn't wearing any gloves.

"Your hands are gonna freeze babe."

"Don't be dramatic. Come help me. Don't be boring Karen."

Karen sighed and kissed the side of Andreys head. Thank God he had bought himself thick gloves. Andrey was busy shaping the second part of the snowmans body. Karen helping him put it on the first body of snow. They formed a small ball as the head. 

"Get a carrot and some buttons from inside please."

Karen smiled and complied to Andreys wishes and bowed slightly. Making the blond giggle. Karen returned with a carrot.

"Sorry I didn't manage to find any buttons."

"Don't worry we can use rocks."

Andrey searched for a few small rocks while Karen snapped two branches in half so that they could be used as arms. Both of them stepped back to admire their work. Karens arm around Andreys shoulders.

"Wait there is something missing."

Andrey untangled himself from his boyfriend and unwrapped the scarf from his neck, wrapping it around the snowman. Karen sighed and put his own beanie on the snowmans hat. He wanted to make Andrey happy so he played along although he was getting a little bit cold.

"We have to name him", Andrey exclaimed."

Karen grinned evilish. He snapped a picture. 

"What did you do Karen ??"

Smiling the tall Russian turned his phone towards his boyfriend. He laughed out loud.

"Dani the snowman huh ?? He is gonna get angry, Karen."

"Nahh it's not. Come on lets go inside."

Andrey jumped on Karens back. Thrusting his arm in the air. Karen shaking his head and carrying his boyfriend inside. 

Dani was gonna kill them when they met again but it had been too much fun to not do it.


	11. Andreas/Kevin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Family

Kevin was standing in front of the mirror in their doorway. Fumbling with his tie nervously. He could hear Andreas walking down the stairs, his heavy shoes clattering on the wooden steps. His boyfriend appeared behind him, smiling at him in the mirror. Kevin gave a frustrated sigh at the tie.

"Let me", Andreas said gently taking the tie from Kevins fingers and tieing it slowly.

"There you go. You look gorgeous."

With that the brunette pressed a kiss against the blonds cheek, squeezing his shoulders reassuringly. Smoothing down the suit jacket with his palms.

"Are you sure this is a good idea ?? I mean introducing me to your parents as your partner. Off the court I mean ??"

Andreas hugged Kevins shoulders.

"You worry too much love. Come on grab your coat we are going to be late."

The blond sighed unhappily and did as he was told. The drive to Andreas parents would take half an hour. To Kevin it felt like years. He couldn't relax. His fingers had dug into the fabric of his jeans to calm him down. It didn't help. At all. Only when Andreas took his hand from the steering wheel to place it on his thigh, Kevin managed to relax. Slightly.

"Why are you afraid ??"

"I don't want you to get in trouble."

Out of the corner of his eyes Kevin could see Andreas eyebrow rise, the other never taking his eyes off the road. Which was a good thing because neither of them wanted to crash.

"My parents are chill. They have nothing against it."

"They never spoke badly about it."

"They always change their minds when it comes to their own kids…"

Andreas was biting his lower lip. He knew what Kevin was talking about. Him and Pierre. Years ago. Junior Wimbledon. His parents had found out about it and hadn't been happy. Thats why the French had ultimately left Germany.

"I promise you it's going to be ok. If my parents would have anything against it they would lose me too. They know that. Please stop worrying."

Kevin nodded, unconvinced. Andreas took the last right turn and they stood in front of a house. Nervously the blond kneaded his hands in his lap, not even noticing that Andreas had gotten out of the car and had opened the passenger door for him. 

"They will like you. If they don't we can go home again."

"I don't want you to lose them." Like I lost mine went unsaid.

Andreas hauled the blond up. Hugging him to his chest tightly. Kevin hiding his face in his boyfriends scarf. The brunette smiled while cupping both of Kevins cheeks and pressed a kiss against his lips.

"In the end we will still have each other. Your parents will come around. My parents will love you ok ?? Ich liebe dich."

Kevin nodded. Blinking away the tears and using the sleeve of his coat to dry his eyes before grabbing Andreas hand, smiling. They rang and waited, as soon as a shadow appeared behind the door Kevin was ready to pull his hand away from his boyfriends grasp who just held on to it. 

Andreas mother greeted them, smiling widly.

"You took your time honey. I am so glad both of you are here."

Andreas hugged his mother who kissed his cheek. The blond stared at his feet when he was pulled into a hug too. Andreas winking at him. Still this sense of dread didn't leave the blonds stomach as they entered the house. Andreas mother shooing them into the living room. 

Kevin looked at his boyfriend with fear in his eyes. They say down on the couch together. Mrs. Mies putting mugs of steaming tea and cookies in front of them. The blond nearly jumped out of his skin when Andreas put his hand on his knee. His eyes huge in fear, his boyfriend just winked at him. 

Andreas left for whatever reason and Kevin felt very uneasy all of a sudden. It felt like his boyfriend could protect him from everything. He nearly got a heartattack when Mrs. Mies reappeared. 

"You don't need to be so tense dear. It's ok you can feel at home here. Andreas loves you very much."

Kevin looked at her wide-eyed. Opening his mouth to say something. For a second he thought about denying everything.

"Don't look at me like that. I am a mother. Of course I see stuff. You are a team on and off the court and I think thats wonderful. You make him so happy. I hope he makes you happy too if not I will have to talk to him about that."

Kevin managed to regain his ability to speak. His eyes filling with tears.

"He is perfect. I- thank you so much."

"You are welcome dear. Oh and our door is always open for you."

The tears couldn't be stopped anymore at that moment. They just rolled down Kevins cheeks and Andreas looked at him alarmed when he stepped back into the living room.

"Hey. Hey. Hey. Hey. Whats going on ?? Babe ?? Talk to me."

Kevin hugged him tightly. Hiding his face in his chest. 

"I love you so much. Thank you."

Andreas turned around and his mother smiled at him gently. Winking at him before disappearing in the kitchen. 

"Thank you for being my family and thank you for your family accepting me."

Andreas smiled gently and kissed his boyfriend on the lips. 

He was right. They were family.


	12. Marcelo/Lukasz

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Nursing the sick

"Kuuubbbbiiii don't leave me alone please."

Lukasz sighed. It had been his idea to go ice skating with Hubi and Pablo but who could have known that Marcelo would get a cold from that. Right no one. Lukasz rolled his eyes in fake annoyance and put his hand on the Brazilians forehead to see if he had a fever. Marcelo could be quiet dramatic at times, still Lukasz loved him.

The Brazilian coughed miserably. He was really not made for the cold weather. A Giraffe liked warm weather not snow and cold. Lukasz frowned. Marcelo was indeed warm.

"Kubi please don't leave me alone I am cold", he whimpered while burying his face in the pillow.

"I'll make you a tea, babe. I won't leave I promise."

"I hate snow Kubi. We should have gone to Brazil or somewhere warmer instead."

Lukasz pressed a kiss against Marcelos forehead and went to the kitchen to put up some water for tea. Maybe they should have gone somewhere warmer indeed. Hubi texted him to ask how Dad Celo was doing. Lukasz grinned and shook his head. Marcelo rarely got a cold but this year had been bad.

When Lukasz returned to their bedroom, a mug of steaming hot tea in hand he chuckled slightly. Marcelo was whining like a small child.

"Kubi it's cold. Come to bed and cuddle me please."

Lukasz shook his head and set the mug on the nightstand. Sitting on the edge of the bed to brush some strands of sweaty hair from Marcelos forehead. He looked around the room until he spotted the stuffed giraffe plushy Hubi had won in New Year that year, gifting it to Dad Celo. Marcelo had absolutely loved it.

Lukasz grabbed the plush and pushed it into Marcelos arms. He still had to prepare some soup for his sick, sick husband. Not that Lukasz minded really.

"You still haven't given this giraffe a name, babe."

"I told you it's called Sascha."

Lukasz arched an eyebrow in question. 

"I have the feeling all of them are named Sascha."

"What should I name them then ?? Rafa ?? Or Roger ?? They look like Sasch. Not my fault."

Marcelo shrugged holding the plush to his chest.

"Drink your tea babe."

"Bossy", Marcelo muttered while grabbing the mug from the nightstand. 

"You were the one complaining it was cold. Drink your tea. I'll make soup."

Marcelo made a disgruntled noise but Lukasz had already left. His husband was such a child sometimes but also very lovable. He hung out around Sascha too much. Children. 

Just as Lukasz was about to prepare the soup his phone buzzed in his pants. It was Hubert requesting to Face time. His son smiled at him happily. Waving into the camera. Pablo next to him waved too, shyly.

"Just wanted to ask how dad Celo is doing ??"

"You already asked me kiddo. He won't die don't worry. He is just being dramatic and it's just a cold. I am making some chicken soup while Sascha the giraffe keeps him company."

Hubi laughed out loud.

"You like those giraffes too dad don't lie."

"I only love one giraffe. And he is currently pouty and moody and ill. We shouldn't have gone ice skating. Next time we go to the beach or something."

Hubi apologized and waved goodbye. Lukasz stirring the soup and letting it simmer for a while. Marcelo had hugged the plush to his chest and was snoring lightly. The Pole sat next to him on the bed. Running a hand through his hair. He would probably get a cold too but it was nice getting pampered by Marcelo he couldn't deny that. 

Marcelo snuggled into Lukasz lap.

"I love you."

"I love you too babe. I love you too."

The snow was falling steadily and Lukasz was sure Marcelo had just wanted an excuse to stay inside with him and cuddle in bed.


	13. Fedal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Watching the snow fall

After Domi and Sascha had gone to bed, which wasn't because Sascha had drunk a little bit too much not at all, Roger had watched the snow fall heavily. Grabbing his thickest sweater he had gone to the balcony and had put his hands in his pants. His breath leaving white puffy clouds in the air.

Sascha had exaggerated at bit and had gotten drunk with mulled wine. Domi had tried to stop him but the German had just been happy with the fam. He had ended up snoring on the couch until Domi with the help of Rafa had brought him upstairs to lay him in bed. 

Roger was currently waiting for his husband. A mug of mulled wine in hand as he watched the snow from their balcony. The door opened behind him and a blanket was drapped over Rogers shoulders making him sigh softly.

"So you brought the kids to bed love ??"

Rafa nuzzled his neck and pressed a kiss against it making the older sigh gently. Rafa had pressed himself against Roger. The blanket being big enough to cover both of them.

"I hate cold Rogelio. Why are you here ?? The kids are in bed."

"It's nice out here don't you think ?? The stars above our heads. The moon shining in the sky. Snow falling. Us here together."

"I am cold Rogelio."

Roger pouted slightly.

"I was trying to be romantic here love but thanks."

"We can be romantic inside."

Roger rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. Rafa shivered next to him but didn't move. Instead he placed his head on Rogers shoulder and hugged his waist, sighing softly. This time Roger shivered. Rafas warm breath on his neck sending pleasant shivers down his spine. For a while neither of them moved or said a word. They just enjoyed eachothers company.

"You alseep Rafa ??"

Rafa shook his head. His face pressed in Rogers neck while the Swiss squeezed his hands and continued watching the snow fall. The balcony was starting to fill with snow and they should have relocated inside instead. Neither Rafa nor Roger moved though. 

"You know maybe snow not so bad."

"No ?? What changed your mind ??"

"You and the kids are here with me. Family is here so is nice. Te amo Rogelio."

Roger chuckled.

"I love you too. Come on love lets go inside."

Never letting go of eachother both of them walked inside of the house again. Wrapped around in blankets and walking like penguins they went inside. The fireplace in the livingroom gave off a pleasant warmth. Both of them settled on the couch. Kissing gently. 

"You know Rogelio maybe I do like the cold."

Roger laughed wholeheartedly.

"You are just saying that because we have a fireplace and you can cuddle me. Thanks for being here with me in the cold instead of being in Spain. Plus the kids love it here."

"I still won't go skiing with you Rogelio just so we are clear."

Roger huffed and rolled his eyes while pressing a kiss against the side of Rafas head. Maybe they should have gone to bed because it would have been more comfortable but they both felt good on the couch. So why change that ??

The next morning when Domi and Sascha came downstairs from their room the dads were sleeping in eachothers arms.

Both of them smiled at each other.


	14. Shapo/Vasek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Sharing
> 
> For @lunasenzanotte.

Everyone knew the old saying: sharing is caring. 

Denis and Vasek shared many things. Their passion for their sport. Their passion for playing doubles. Their passion for playing for their country. 

And their love for eachother above all else. 

Denis' dogs were Vaseks dogs. Denis' things were his things. When Vasek had asked the younger one to move in with him that had also been a yes. Why wouldn't it have been ?? Despite all this they hadn't played doubles together. Until the Davis Cup in Madrid. 

Despite them losing it had been fun. Vasek had hugged him tight. Had told Denis he was proud of him. When they flew home they did it with their heads held high. They deserved to rest now. Deserved to share their victories and defeats with eachother. 

That night Vasek held Denis close. Running a hand through his blond locks of hair. Pressing kisses all over his face. They would share their first vacation with eachother. Their first Christmas which was always exciting. The only one who knew about them was Felix because Denis couldn't keep anything from his brother. 

That was ok. This was also a part of sharing. Sharing this secret with someone they trusted. Their secret. 

They would spend their first Christmas together. Which was exciting in it's own right. Vacations had started and Denis would just be happy to lay in bed with Vasek all day and cuddle. But the older one had other plans. He brushed a lock of stray hair from Denis forehand.

"Rise and shine sleeping beauty."

Denis gave a disgruntled noise and hid his face in his boyfriends chest.

"My name is not Aurora", he mumbled against Vaseks chest. Whining.

"But you are as beautiful as her. And you are blond. You could as well be her love."

"I hate you", Denis whispered.

Vasek kissed his head and smirked. Running his hand through Denis golden silky strands. His hair was so nice and soft he couldn't get enough of it. Vasek rose an eyebrow when Denis had finally decided not to abuse him as a human pillow, which he didn't mind at all. The younger one was wearing on of his shirts. Which Vasek hadn't even noticed. 

"You look cute in my shirt."

Vasek laughed and he could see Denis blush despite the younger one having his back to him. Crawling closer Vasek hugging him from behind and pressed a kiss against his neck, making Denis shiver. 

"You cold babe", he teased.

"Stop being mean to me."

"I am not. Can't help myself when you are this cute. My shirt is a bit too big for you."

Denis blushed again and pushed the older one away playfully. He didn't notice that Vasek had grabbed his wrist and had taken him with him into the mattress again. Denis squeaked in surprise. The older one dropping kisses against his neck and face.

"So cute", he whispered and Denis giggled. 

Of course the younger had introduced his boyfriend to his dogs who loved Vasek. Demanding immediate attention from the older Canadian, who fed them some kibble.

"Do I have to be jealous now ??"

"Of course not babe. They will always love you."

Vasek had grabbed the younger ones waist and had sat him on his own lap. Kissing his temple while both of them had a bowl of cereal while watching TV. Cheekily Denis stole a piece of toast Vasek was about to eat. Before kissing him on the lips.

"My little toast thief. You really had to snatch it from my lips."

"I just wanted to steal a kiss."

"Uh huh", the older one said unconvinced. His hand resting on Denis thigh to prevent him from falling.

"Sharing is caring."

Vasek sighed and dropped his head on Denis shoulder while they watched TV. The younger ones hand in Vaseks hair. Massaging his scalp making him purr like a cat.

"Didn't know I also had a cat."

"Meow", Vasek answered cheekily.

"You love your human cat though."

Denis smiled happily and continued scratching Vaseks scalp gently.

Even in Canada it had started to snow and Denis just wanted to spend his time in bed with his boyfriend preferably. It was nice and warm. They could cuddle. Nothing better in his opinion. Denis wouldn't want to have it any other way. This was nice. 

Sharing his life with someone he loved. Very nice. Vasek had already fallen asleep and Denis turned around on his chest so he could observe him. His chin resting on his folded hands which in return lay on Vaseks chest. 

This was nice. 

"Sleep now Aurora."

Denis smiled. His ear resting over Vaseks heart.

Who ever said sharing was caring had been absolutely right.


	15. Casper/Miomir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas sweater

Miomir had promised to visit Casper in Norway when they had some free time in December. There had been this spark between them at the Next Gen finals that both of of them couldn't simply ignore. The way Casper had snuggled against the Serbs chest before they had to play their match. 

At first had been a joke. Just friends being friends. They had just watched this funny video, Miomir had been watching because he had been alone, together. The Serb had smelled nice and Casper hadn't wanted to lift his head from the others arm. His smile making the Norwegian sigh softly. 

They had looked into eachothers eyes. Blushing like ripe tomatos. Before any of them could make a move they separated from eachother spooked. They had to play against eachother and their coaches had nearly caught them kissing. 

After the match which Casper had lost, they hugged eachother tight. There was something blooming between them like a young and delicate flower. Miomir smiled shyly. Still they didn't get to kiss. Not yet. Casper wanted to stay. He really wanted but his coach said they should leave and so they did but not before asking Miomir to spend some time with him.

They would text. The Serb pressed a kiss against Caspers cheek and promised that they would meet up in Norway for the holidays. With a blush on his face and a beating heart Casper flew home. Miomirs smell still clinging to his sweater. If he was honest he didn't want to take it off.

Ultimately Miomir lost to the future champion Jannik. 

Casper had been a bit disappointed but this also meant that they would see eachother sooner. They had agreed to meet in Norway. Casper waited for him by the airport. Miomir had said it was safer than the Norwegian visiting him in Serbia. His parents wouldn't understand which had made Casper very sad. 

He had asked his mother to teach him how to knit. His mother had chuckled amused and both of them had sat down while she explained how to use the cotton yarn. 

"You have been smiling a lot lately. I hope they are nice."

Casper blushed. He was glad his mother didn't assume the gender of his love interest and left it up to him to reveal it or not. This was still very fresh and him and Miomir had to figure things out first. But he was glad that his mother was so supportive and didn't care about his partners gender.

"I hope they make you happy. Have you decided on a design for the sweater. I guess something festive would be appropriate. A snowman maybe ?? Or Santa ??"

Casper hadn't really thought about the design if he was honest. He decided to go with reds and a santa it was. He really hoped Miomir would like it. At least it would keep him warm so it had practical use.

"When will they be here ??"

"Soon", Casper sighed gently. He blushed when he thought of Miomir. 

Now the Norwegian was waiting at the airport. His hands stuffed in his pockets. Squeezing them nervously. When Miomir spotted him he waved with a big grin on his face. Casper felt the tips of his ears heat up. He could still blame it on the cold. The Serb halted in front of him. His hand leaving his luggage. Instead he placed them on Caspers cheeks. 

Waiting for consent. Like in Milan. Casper nodded and closed his eyes.

When they kissed Casper could feel Miomir smile against his lips.

"Hi."

Casper blushed.

"Hi."

"Sorry you had to wait so long for that."

Casper shook his head and held out his hand which Miomir grabbed happily. Pulling his luggage with him. When they climbed into the car, Miomir sighed happily at the warmth.

"I have a present for you waiting at home."

It was the Serbs turn to blush. 

"You didn't have too but thank you."

Casper knew it wasn't Christmas and all but he had worked hard on that sweater and he hoped Miomir would like it. His boyfriend were they boyfriends already ?? They had kissed. Once. Well the Serb was searching through his luggage and re-appeared with a wrapped gift of his own. 

"My grandma helped me. I couldn't tell her for who it was but hey I have something for you."

Casper frowned sadly. Miomir smiled and placed the gift in the others lap. Sitting next to him on the couch and grabbing his hand shyly. Casper smiled and leaned in for a kiss.

"The present."

Oh right. The present.

"You are my present. Thank you for being here. I am so happy."

Miomir smiled at him. And both of them burst out laughing when they ended up with hand knit sweaters.

"Look at us. We have one mind already."

Miomir laughed. His hand was on Caspers knee and they pulled the sweaters over their heads. They fit perfectly. 

"We are already going with partner look huh ??"

Both of them settled on the couch. Like in Milan, Miomir held out his arm in invitation and Casper didn't hesitate to cuddle against his chest. The Serbs lips ghosting over his forehead. The had ached to touch eachother since that day. To kiss and just lay there in eachothers company. Miomir was drawing imaginary paintings on Caspers arms who just felt warmth. 

He looked up into the others eyes. They had re-created that scene again. This time however no one was there to interrupt them. 

Caspers eyelids fluttered shut when Miomir kissed him again.


	16. Pablo/Hubi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Cuddling in bed

It was still dark when Pablo stirred, wrapped in heavy blankets. Hubert was snoozing gently on his chest and the Spaniard turned around to look at the clock next to his head on the nightstand. The red numbers read: 7:16 am. The weather forecast had said that there would be a heavy snowstorm during the night. Big snowflakes fell against the window with a plop.

Hubi sighed in his sleep and snuggled closer to Pablos chest. His nose scrunching in his sleep and Pablo thought it was absolutely adorable. He dropped a kiss against the Poles forehead. The sun would still take a while until it would rise. Pablo sat up re-adjusting Hubi and placing the others head in his lap. Running a hand through his hair while he watched the snow fall silently. 

9 days until Christmas. 

Their first Christmas together. 

Initially Pablo had been scared of Lukasz and Marcelo. More Lukasz than Marcelo if he was honest but the fear had lessened. Sightly. After their ice skating trip. It had been nice if he was honest.

Pablo knew he wouldn't be able to sleep anymore so he fall back into his pillow and looked up at the ceiling. His hand never leaving Hubis hair. He didn't want to wake his boyfriend up so he would just wait. The Spaniard was half asleep when Hubi stirred and ultimately stretched in his lap like a cat. Yawning loudly. His eyes remained closed however.

Pablo chuckled gently.

"I know you are awake, amor."

Hubi opened one eye and grinned at his boyfriend. Grabbing him by the neck and pulling him in for a kiss. Both of them moaning into eachothers mouths.

"What time is it ?? How long have you been awake ??", Hubi asked while rubbing the sleep out of his eyes and trying to surpress a yawn.

"About 2 hours."

"Why didn't you wake me ??"

"You looked too cute to be woken."

Hubi blushed and slapped Pablos arm lightly. Hiding his face in his boyfriends stomach. Sighing softly.

"Lay down properly so I can cuddle you."

Pablo rose an eyebrow amused.

"Oh so I don't make a good human pillow ??", he asked in fake surprise.

Hubi rolled his eyes and grumbled incorehently.  
Pablo complied to Hubis wishes and settled next to him in bed. The other pushing his hands into his hair, massaging his scalp and making the Spaniard purr like a cat. A happy smile on his face.

"You can't tell me this isn't better."

"It is."

Hubi grinned widly and pulled him in for a kiss. Their hands roaming eachothers bodies. Slipping down their sweater. Both of them jumping at eachothers cold hands. Hubi was the first one to break the kiss.

"Ok maybe this was a bad idea. Why are our hands cold damnit ??"

Pablo threw his head back and laughed while Hubi pouted.

"Stop being so mean to me babe."

Pablo dropped a kiss against Hubis forehead. Wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him closer until not even a sheet of paper fit between them. Their legs tangled together in a mess. Their hands in eachothers hair and their mouths roaming eachother.

At one point Pablo rolled them around so Hubi lay on top of him. Effectively using him as a human pillow. Both of them chuckling and kissing. 

"Are my hands warm now ??", Pablo asked cheekily.

"I hate you."

"Then why are you still in bed with me ??"

"Because it's cold and you are my human heater."

Instead of answering Pablo kissed him again and rolled them both to the side to hug Hubi from behind. Pressing featherlight kisses against his neck and nuzzling it like a cat. His warm breathe sending shivers down Hubis spine. The Pole sighed gently.

"I lied. I don't hate you."

"I know."

It is still dark and both of them drift off to sleep again.

"I love you, Pablito."

Pablo smiles against his neck.


	17. Mischa/Sascha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Mistletoe
> 
> This is incest. Don't like don't read. Thank you.

Mischa had invited his brother to spend some days with him before Christmas. They were currently lounging on the couch. Sascha head on Mischas chest running a hand through his curls. The younger one sighing gently. Sometimes he thought that Mischa wasn't really aware what he was doing. They had been dancing around eachother for a while now. Of course Sascha knew nothing was easy.

But being with his brother made things easy. For him. Somehow. 

They shouldn't lay on the couch together like a married couple and yet thats what they were doing. Mischa wasn't even moving. His head was laying on the couch facing the ceiling. One could think he was alseep wouldn't it have been for his hand moving in Saschas hair.

Neither of them had talked about this thing that was going on between them. There was and Sascha knew Mischa couldn't deny it forever. Of course their biological nature made things way, way more complicated. Sascha wasn't even sure if Mischa felt the same as him. 

It was crazy right ??

Being in love with your older brother. It was what it was. Sadly. Sascha had thought a lot about it. Sometimes he had even wished that Mischa wasn't his brother. Now he was practically laying in Mischas lap and pretending to be asleep just so his brother could run a hand through his hair without making it weird for both of them.

They just pretended the tension between them didn't exist. 

They pretended that the little touches they exchanged were purely brotherly although both of them knew they weren't. Mischa would never overstep his boundries with Sascha. His brother had always been someone who took things when he wanted them. 

Mischa had known that still he was hesitant. He would never risk losing his brother for a phantasie he had in his mind. He had dreamt about kissing Sascha. Being with him but they weren't allowed to and Sascha would probably be disgusted about that so Mischa kept quiet.

However Sascha was always the one to initiate things between them. He'd always touch first. This devilish smirk on his face like he knew that Mischa couldn't, wouldn't refuse him. Sascha made him weak. He was the reason of Mischas sleepless nights. 

He had also been the one to settle into Mischas lap like it was nothing. Like Mischa wasn't his brother. Like Mischa was his lover and the older ones head started to spin. The younger had never said anything. A hand on his cheek made Mischa flinch back violently, snapping him back to reality. Saschas eyebrows frowned in worry. A hand cupped Mischas cheek and the older froze immediately.

Sascha opened his eyes. Staring right into Mischas soul. The older one freezing immediately when Sascha sat up. Their breaths mingling. Mischa could smell Saschas smell. His warm breath on his face. The older one sprang up from the couch, spooked. His eyes wide.

Fuck. They had nearly kissed. Mischa ran a hand through his chocolate locks and filled a glass of water in the kitchen. His hand shaking. 

Sascha fell back into the couch pillow. Blowing a stray lock that had fallen into his face, in frustration. With a determined look on his face Sascha got up and fumbled with Mischas tree. He was tired of dancing around eachother if he was honest. Mischa was afraid of him. Fine. Sascha would take matters in his own hands.

Of course he noticed how Mischa looked at him. Maybe he should have said something to his brother himself. But how does one bring up that they have feelings for their older brother. Sascha knew their feelings were mutual. He saw it in Mischas face. They had just laid on the couch like lovers and not brothers.

Hiding the item behind his back Sascha walked into the kitchen. Using his hand to pull up his shirt and expose his stomach to his brother, who was about to drink some water and choked miserably. Coughing and wheezing. Sascha grinning devilishly. Walking up to the older one. His hand on the older ones waist. 

His face was in Mischas. The tips of their noses touching. Mischas eyes were wide. He was afraid. Of course he was. Their lips inches away from eachother. Mischa was sure he would faint. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. His throat dry as sandpaper. 

Sascha pressed his forehead against Mischas. Grinning. The older one hadn't noticed that Sascha had risen his arm. 

He froze completely when Saschas lips met his. His eyes wide in fear and unsure of what to do. 

Sascha was kissing him. His little brother was kissing him and Mischa was about to faint. A arm drew him closer and Mischa moaned louder than he intended to. He had dreamt about Sascha kissing him. Had asked himself how his lips would taste. 

After what felt an eternity Sascha broke the kiss. Mischa was trying to calm his beating heart. When he opened his mouth to say something, Sascha pressed a finger against his lips. Pointing upwards.

In his brothers hand there was a mistletoe.

Oh. OH.

It had just been a mistletoe. So Sascha hadn't kissed him because he wanted to. Mischa wanted to step out of their little bubble. Hurt and disappointment spreading through him like a disease. 

It had just been a mistletoe.

Sascha frowned at the spooked gaze on his brothers face and cupped his cheeks gently. Mischa flinching and trying to get away from him.

"Meesh ?? Fuck I am sorry. I think I overstepped my boundries here. I thought you wanted to kiss me too. Oh God I am sorry. We can forget about it. It was just a mistletoe kiss. Nothing of relevance, right ??"

Mischa was confused.

This hadn't been a joke. Sascha had kissed him because he had actually, really wanted to kiss him and not because of the mistletoe ??

Mischas huge hand grabbed his brothers arm to stop him.

"This is not a joke ??"

Sascha cocked his head to the side confused. Shaking his head no. 

"Why would it be ?? I figured you were scared. Which is understandable so I wanted to make it easier on you by using this", he said holding the mistletoe up.

A sigh of relief left Mischas mouth. He hugged Sascha tightly who struggled like a fish at first because he wasn't expecting his brother to hug him. He had maybe expected to be punched in the face or yelled at. He had been afraid he had gone to far. But he knew Mischa. And Mischa knew him.

"So you are ok with me kissing you ??"

Mischa didn't answer. Instead he pulled Sascha in for a proper kiss. His little brother moaning against his mouth needy.

"My little brother is cheeky huh ??"

"Meesh." Sascha blushed slightly.

"This was the only way to kiss you without making it weird. It wasn't weird right ??"

"Sasch you are hyperventilating. I wouldn't have kissed you back if it would have been weird. My clever little brother. A mistletoe huh ?? Clever."

Sascha laughed against Mischa neck hiding his face in his brothers skin. The mistletoe falling to the ground when Mischa picked up Sascha like he weighted nothing to swirl them around in the most cheesy of ways.

Both of them laughing happily. 

They would deal with the consequences later.

For now they basked in eachothers light and love.


	18. Rafa/Dani

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas

Dani rolled around in bed. Rafa being the heavy sleeper he was had pinned him down. His arm an iron grip around the blond Russians slim frame. It wasn't really easy to free himself from that plus Dani didn't really want to wake the older one. He knew that his boyfriend hated darkness so it was wiser not to wake him at night. 

The blond was thirsty however and he really really needed to use the bathroom so he would have to squirm out of Rafas grip. The older one snoring lightly. Dani sighed gently. He turned his head to look at the clock. It was midnight huh ?? Interesting. Dani grinned to himself. Before he attempted to roll out of bed. He struggled for a solid 5 minutes before Rafas grip loosened and allowed him to slip out of bed.

Having finished in the bathroom Dani halted to look at the massive tree they had in their livingroom. The lights were still on so they shone into their bedroom a bit. Rafa hated the dark afterall. Daria and Bruna had placed a plate with chocolate chip cookies and a glass of milk on the table next to the tree. The blond shrugged.

He could as well eat them. Muching happily on the cookies, Dani licked the melted chocolate from his fingers when a noise behind him made him jump. Daria would be mad if he ate the cookies. Those had been for "Santa", the girls words not his. 

"Daniil ??"

The blond sighed. Thank God it was only Rafa. A sigh of relief left Danis mouth when he turned around to look at the Spaniard who was rubbing his eyes.

"Why are you awake ?? We should sleep."

"Or we could open our presents now ??"

"You have deathwish. Daria will kill us. Vamos. To bed."

Dani sighed disgruntled. It was midnight he wanted to open his presents.

"We open later as family. Now vamos."

Rafa had a point and Dani couldn't argue with that. Fine. The curled up in bed together and Rafa was about to fall asleep when he opened his eyes again, his hand on Danis stomach. 

"Daria will yell at you for the cookies."

"She won't know Rafa. Don't be dramatic."

"Not say I didn't warn you."

Dani rolled his eyes and gave his boyfriend a kiss before settling on his side and finally falling asleep. Someone yelling downstairs made him sit up in bed confused. His blond hair sticking up in every direction and Dani yawned. Rubbing his eyes he made his way downstairs.

"The cookies are gone."

"Maybe Santa really visited us."

"Or maybe Daniil ate them."

Dani stood in the doorway, sighing loudly.

"Fine it was me. You knew I would eat them Daria. Did you really think Santa would come down the chimney ??"

The blond facepalmed herself.

"No Merry Christmas no nothing ladies ??"

"Merry Christmas to you Rafael."

Dani pouted at the girls crossing his arms over his chest. A hand ran through his hair. Rafa hugged the younger one from behind. Pressing a kiss against the back of his head.

"This is family time Daniil."

Dani sighed. Rafa was right. This was Christmas. This was his family.

"Fine I ate the cookies. Sorry."

Daria smiled and they hugged. Bruna and Rafa joined them. All four of them hugging in front of their huge, illuminated tree. They laughed. Rafas long arms were around all three of them. Lifting them up.

"Presents."

"Dani you child."

The girls kissed their cheeks. All of them grabbing their presents.

"Merry Christmas fam."

Dani was busy with kissing Rafael. Both of them breaking apart when the girls squeaked. Dani pressed his forehead against the side of Rafas head and watched the scene in front of with fond eyes.  
Daria was kneeling in front of her girlfriend. Bruna was holding a box in her hands. Her eyes wide.

"Bruna Coric would you like to be my wife ??"

Both Dani and Rafa roared. Throwing their hands up in the air and smiling widly. 

"You guys knew ??"

"Of course but our girl wanted it to be a surprise so here we are."

"I am so gonna be your bridesmaid, Daria."

"Oh Daniil."

Dani smiled widly. Rafa nuzzling his neck while they watched the girls kiss happily. Daria slipping the ring on her girlfriends finger, hugging. The boys joined in again. Lifting them up happily.

This may have been the best Christmas they had ever had. So far.

They had many more to come.


	19. Borna/Andrey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A beautiful sight

The snow was falling steadily. Covering their house and the street in snow. Soon the world would be covered in whiteness. Andrey didn't mind the cold. It was nice and beautiful. Snow was beautiful. He was looking out of the window fascinated when arms wrapped themselves around his waist. A warm breathe on his neck. Borna pressed a small kiss against his neck before using him as a human pillow.

Andrey giggled at that. Leaning his head against his boyfriends. His hands wrapping themselves around Bornas cold ones. His boyfriend got cold so easily. Despite the heater being turned on. Both of them sighed. Borna watching the snow swirl in the air fascinated while his chin rested on the Russians shoulder. 

After a while Borna pulled at the blonds hands. 

"Are you tired ??"

Borna shook his head. A smile appearing on his face. He took Andreys face in his hands, placing a kiss against his forehead before leading him to the livingroom. Both of them swaying lightly. 

"I want to dance with you babe."

Andrey hummed against his neck when Borna pulled him close. Not a sheet of paper fitting between them. The waltzed around the livingroom slowly. There was no hurry. It seemed as if time was standing still for them. Borna wished they would be outside to dance in the snow. 

Andrey kissed him and the Croatian lost himself. He sighed softly against his boyfriends lips. If he could be in this moment forever he would do it. Being with the one he loved. Kissing them. Being close to them and feeling their love. Thats what Borna wanted and thats what he was having.

"You are such a beautiful sight you know. You are the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I can't believe I can call you mine."

Andrey blushed and hid his face in his boyfriends chest. Borna holding him in his arms securly. Kissing his head. Running a hand through those beautiful dirty blond silky locks he loved so much. The snow was pretty much forgotten. Nothing would ever be more beautiful than Andrey here before him. 

They relocated to the couch. Borna holding the Russian close to his chest. Both of them watching the snow fascinated. Borna knew his boyfriend would be out there jumping around or building a snowman or whatever but Andrey was also very content with layinh on the couch and cuddling him. 

He had taken Bornas hand in his and was leaving little kisses against his whole palm. Kissing ever fingertip before turning his head and kissing the Croatian on the mouth. His head being turned in an awkward position, Borna trying to support him with his arm. 

"I love you."

Andrey blushed again.

"You are so cute when you blush."

The Russian was biting his thumb in embarrassment. He really loved Borna. Borna was soft and warm. Unlike him. Not that Andrey thought he was cold or anything he just regarded the other as his sun. Simple as that. To him his boyfriend illuminated his world. 

Such a beautiful sight indeed. 

"You are beautiful."

"As are you my love", Borna whispered oh softly while running his hand through Andreys hair. Who just started purring like a cat. Bornas hands sneaked under Andreys shirt, his boyfriend not minding and deepening the kiss. 

The Croatian lost himself. In Andreys smell. His eyes. His everything. Andrey was everything. Everything to him. Something he wouldn't have dared to dream about. His brave, loving wolf. A gentle one of course.

Andrey was the most gentle soul he had ever met. 

"I don't deserve you."

"You do."

Borna hummed against his lips.

A beautiful sight indeed.


	20. Jack/David

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Decorating the Christmas tree

Jack had agreed to celebrate Christmas with David in Belgium. It was better than his boyfriend flying all over across the world and he knew that America and it's citizens could get too much sometimes. To be honest Jack needed some peace and quiet. America was loud and colorful but he needed some peace. 

He fell asleep halfway across the flight. David had said he would pick him up although the American had wanted it to be a surprise if he was honest. It would be the first time he would celebrate Christmas somewhere else and not with his family. David was also family to him. Celebrating their first Christmas together was extremely important.

Jack knew his parents would have never judged him for that. Christmas was hectic and stressful and he needed the peace. 

David smiled softly upon seeing him walk through the gates. They hugged briefly to avoid getting noticed before they left to go to the car. Just as they had closed the doors behind them, Jack leaned in to kiss the Belgian on the lips.

"Sorry I missed you during the whole flight. I am so happy to be here."

David laughed gently before he started the car.

"I missed you too, amour. We are taking a detour. I still haven't bought and decorated the tree."

Jacks hand was laying on Davids thigh and he rose his eyebrow in surprise. 

"You haven't bought the tree ??"

A soft smile appeared on the Belgians face. 

"Since it's our first Christmas together I wanted to buy and decorate the tree with you."

"Fuck has anyone told you that you are cute ?? My cute Belgian waffle."

David blushed and pulled over so they could choose a tree. Every Christmas he usually went with a smaller tree since he wasn't very tall himself. Jack draped an arm around his shoulder and both of them looked around for a nice tree. Jack pointed towards one. A big one. 

"That one looks majestic don't you think ?? I think it might be the biggest tree they have. Unless you want another one."

David shook his head. He wouldn't have to carry the tree inside on his own. If Jack wanted that tree he was not one to say no really. They got it and after safely stashing it in the car they made their way home.

Both of them set up the tree. David looking a little bit intimidated by the size. Jack was glowing behind him. His arms around his boyfriend. Looking at the tree like he had gotten a bag of candy. 

"It's beautiful. So majestic. Where do you keep your decorations. This is the most fun part. Come."

Jack held his hand out and David let them to the garage where both of them grabbed boxes with decorations and carried them inside. Setting them in front of the tree. 

While David was busy putting ornaments on the lower part of the tree, Jack took care of the part his boyfriend couldn't quiet reach. Both of them looking at the tree with their hands on their hips unsatisfied when they saw that the highest part was ornament free.

"Climb on my shoulders. And put the last ornaments on there."

David looked at him unconvinced.

"I won't let you fall babe. Please don't tell me you are thinking that", David whispered with a mild jag of fear. 

The Belgian walked up to his boyfriend. Standing on his toes to palm his face and give him a kiss in fron of their majestic still unfinished tree.

"Lets finish the tree, amour."

Jack beamed at him. Like they had agree, David climbed on Jacks shoulders the taller American grabbing his boyfriends thighs securely to prevent him from falling. David had grabbed a few ornaments and tinsel and put them on the tree. Along with the last red garland. Making sure Jack was ok by running a hand through his hair. 

The last orment was the tree topper. Jack laughed at that.

"A candy cane ?? That's so cute. And different. I mean I like stars but this one is nice too. Sweet even like you my sweet Belgian waffle."

David sighed softly and managed to put the tree topper on the tree with neither of them hurting themselves. Jack grabbed him bridal style and put him on the ground safely. Sitting down on the wooden floor, David in his lap. 

Both of them looking at the finished tree like children. David plugged in the lights and both of them gaped. 

"Wow it's beautiful."

Jack grabbed David chin and turned him towards himself.

"Like you my beautiful Belgian waffle."

David giggled and leaned up to meet Jack halfway. Both of them laughing against eachothers lips happily. 

Their first Christmas together would be a nice one they were sure.


	21. Stan/Grigor, Jannik/Ugo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Christmas songs

"So today Jannik will formaly introduce us to his boyfriend huh ??"

Stan rose an eyebrow and looked at Grigor from the rim of his mug which was filled with black liquid, coffee and hid a smile behind it. Jannik had never been someone to talk much. But he had talked about Ugo. He had smiled and he had glown like the sun itself.

Of course Stan was incredibly happy for his son. Every father would be. 

"He insistes on picking him up alone. I mean Pierre called you anyway and said that they were cute together. He also said not to embarrass them."

Stan laughed. 

"We are dads love thats what we do. Embarrass our children. But I think Jannik will have warned Ugo about that."

Grigor looked at his wristwatch and frowned.

"Speaking of the kids. They should be here already. I hope nothing happened."

Stan sat the mug on the counter and took his husbands face in his hands. Patting his cheeks gently.

"You worry too much. Maybe Ugo needed a little bit more time before he face us."

"You make it sound as if we are the Grinch who came to ruin Christmas", Grigor pouted unhappily. A second after that the door was opened and both of the turned around. Stan grinning and winking at his husband who just rolled his eyes. 

Jannik and the French wiped their feet on the mat and shook themselves like dogs. Jannik just waved at his dads while Ugo blushed. His hands grabbing Janniks arm instinctively.

"They don't bite, amore I swear. Come now."

Grigor smiled warmly and Ugo smiled back hesitantly. All three of them exchanging handshakes and greetings. 

"Jannik couldn't stop talking about you."

The Italian rolled his eyes in fake annoyance.

"I told you they'd be embarrassing."

Ugo laughed gently while hiding his face in Janniks neck. A blush spreading across his neck and ears. The French shook Stans and Grigors hands politely and like with Nico and Pierre all of them moved to the livingroom. 

"I think my dads had too much coffee", Jannik whispered into his boyfriends ear. Both Grigor and Stan were huge coffee lovers. 

"We are so happy you could come Ugo. I hope you will feel as much at home here as Jannik has felt in Paris."

Ugo rubbed the back of his neck. His cheeks flushing, Jannik having a protective arm around his shoulder. Squeezing it gently.

"See they don't bite, amore."

"Jannik told us that you play the piano, Ugo."

The French looked up. Looking at his boyfriend and then Grigor before nodding. 

"Pierre also plays but he prefers the guitar and I really like how a piano sounds it's so soothing. I love it."

"Would you mind playing for us ??"

Ugo looked from the dads to Jannik and back. Unsure of what to do.

"They probably want us to sing Christmas songs, amore."

It was like a lightbulb lit up above Ugos head. Oh ok. He nodded. Why not that. Next to him Jannik shook his head but laughed. The dads grinning widly. Grabbing the Frenchs hand Jannik lead them to another room where a piano stood.

Ugo looked at Jannik with uncertainty in his eyes. The Italian plopped down next to him. Ugo smiled and leaned in for a short kiss.

"What should I play ??"

"Whatever you want, amore. You are in charge of the piano. Just play one Christmas song so the dads leave us alone really."

Ugo started playing, Janniks head on his shoulder. He recognized that song. Jingle Bells. The dads started singing to the tune. Arms around eachother. Their mugs in the air. Santa hats on their heads. Swaying to the music on socks.

Jannik laughed at the sighed. His dads were funny. A little bit embarrassing but funny. He still loved them very much. 

"Sometimes I feel like I am the adult here and they are the children really."

"You still love them, amour."

Jannik nodded while Stan and Grigor had started to stay to the tune. Laughing happily. 

Who would have thought that Ugo playing the piano would have made them so happy. 

"You are very talented, Ugo. It was beautiful."

The French blushed again and Jannik took it as a cue and grabbed his boyfriends arm to escort him upstairs.

"I think they bugged you enough, amore really."

"It was a pleasure to meet you Mr. Wawrink. Mr. Dimitrov."

Ugo waved and then they left for Janniks room.

"We totally embarrassed him didn't we ??"

Stan laughed and pulled the Bulgarian in for a kiss.  
They were dads. Thats what they did.


	22. Stan/Grigor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Hot chocolate

It was one of those ice cold winter days in Switzerland. Grigor enjoyed the lonely hut in the middle of nowhere. Surrounded by mountains and snow. It was a really nice view. The fireplace was crackling silently and Grigor lost himself in the orange flames. He sat down on the fake bear carpet. A blanket around his shoulders and waited for Stan who was currently in the kitchen.

The hut was warm enough that both of them could walk around in shorts and tshirts. Technically. But everytime Grigor looked out of the window he shivered so he had grabbed the thick blanket from their bed and had wrapped himself in it as if it was his cocoon. His husband was making him wait huh ?? The Bulgarian had learned to be patient. 

Footsteps on the creaky wooden floor made Grigor smile without looking in the direction of the noises. The orange flames were hynotizing. The blanket was lifted from his shoulders and Stan drapes himself around him like his personal human heater. Grigor giggled. A mug was shoved into his cold hands making him sigh gently. Stan pressed a kiss against the back of his head before tucking the younger ones head under his chin.

Grigor looking up at the Swiss like a love struck puppy.

"Took you a while to make some hot chocolate love", he teased with a cheeky grin.

Stan rolled his eyes in fake annoyance. His hands sneaking under Grigor shirt making him squeak, the liquid nearly spilling on the blanket.

"You doofus we could have burned ourselves."

Stan just shrugged and gave him one of those cocky grins. Raising an eyebrow at his husband in challenge. Grigor huffed and blew at the mug in his hand.

"You know we are technically not supposed to drink this. Our coaches are gonna kill us."

"We are on vacation. One hot chocolate won't kill us. Plus they don't have to know about this. I won't tell if you won't either", with that Stan winked at him, making Grigor blush.

"You added whipped cream babe we will be dead."

Stan shook his head. His arms tightening around Grigors waist. Biting his boyfriends ear playfully making Grigor yelp and squeak.

"You have a deathwish Stan I swear."

The Swiss grinned against his neck and pressed a kiss against the abused skin.

"You had to add whipped cream so we will truly die."

Stan sighed into his husbands neck.

"Here I was trying to make you happy. I can drink the hot chocolate no problem."

As if Grigor would let his husband off the hook that easily. Stan was his prey he had lured him in. Setting the mug aside Grigor turned around, the blanket still sitting on his shoulders. Climbing on Stans lap and hugging him tightly. His chin resting on the others shoulder while he observed the thick snowflakes hit their window. 

So beautiful. 

"I mean if I get fat at least I'll get fat with you."

Stan kissed his head and laughed.

"You won't get fat babe don't worry. Even if I would still love you."

After a while both their mugs were sat aside. Both of them laying in the fake rug, enveloped in a giant blanket. Kissing with no hurry. Grigor snuggling against his husbands chest. 

"You think the kids are doing well without us ??"

"They are hanging out with Pierre and Nico they are fine love. Plus I brought you to the middle of nowhere to be alone with you. It's just you and me here."

Grigor laughed when Stan pressed a kiss against his forehead. The hot chocolate and the fireplace had warmed them. 

"Maybe we should move to the bed ??"

Grigor shook his head sleepily. It was nice laying in front of the fireplace with the man he loved. He didn't need to move to the bed. He was satisfied with here and now. 

While the snow grew stronger outside of their window Stan and Grigor had falllen alseep in eachothers arms.

The fireplace crackling softly.


	23. Sascha/Marcelo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: A Christmas Carol

"God you are such an idiot sometimes you know."

Sascha was walking around their house. Throwing his hands in the air. Because Marcelo had refused to listen to the weatherforecast they were stuck in Monaco, at Saschas house. The plan had been to be in Hamburg to celebrate with his family. Even Mischa had made it there in time. 

They should have been in Hamburg two days ago. Now it was too late. Sascha breathed out through his nose massaging his temples in frustration.

Usually when Sascha would call him an idoot, Marcelo would shrug it off. It was just a joke but this time it hurt. It really hurt. Marcelos shoulders slumped and Sascha could hear his heavy feet retreat into another room.

"Sorry Ebenezer Scrooge."

Sascha facepalmed himself. Maybe he had crossed the line here. It wasn't like he would spend Christmas alone even if they remained in Monaco. Now his best friend was hurt because sometimes Sascha didn't think before he spoke. 

Marcelo had decided to go sit on the kitchen isle. His his chin on his folded arms. A sad expression on his face. He would sigh miserably from time to time. Most of the time Sascha would be just annoyed and Marcelo would just shrug off whatever his best friend said with a laugh. Today it just hurt. 

It was nearly Christmas. Yes he had made a mistake. He had apologized for it. He couldn't change the weather. Of course he would have liked to spend Christmas with the Zverevs. It was what it was and he had thought at least he wouldn't have to spend it alone. Flying to Brazil now with that storm was out of question. 

He hadn't meant to anger Sascha. Most of the times it was playful bickering. Mischa had even called them an old married couple. They really acted like one sometimes. 

Now Marcelo was incredibly miserable although they should have the time of their lives. Dancing around the livingroom with Santa hats on their heads. Singing cheesy Christmas songs out of tune. Jump around the whole house and annoy everyone else. 

Marcelo took the santa hat off his head and placed it next to him on the counter. He really wasn't in the mood to celebrate anymore if he was honest. He should have flown to Belo Horizonte. 

Sascha was sitting in the livingroom realizing that he had fucked up big time. Lövik sneezed disapprovingly and barked at his master. Grabbing his sweatpants to try and drag him towards the kitchen to apologize to Marcelo. 

"Maybe you should go alone Lövey."

Lövik sneezed again and did as he was told. Mischa would read "A Christmas Carol" to him when they were younger. Maybe he really was a Scrooge. He had certainly acted like one. Before Sascha could think about it further his phone rang. Mischa. It was like his older brother had a sixth sense for this stuff really. With a sigh Sascha picked up.

"Mischa ??"

"Wow Ebenezer hold your horses."

"Marcelo spoke to you ??"

"He texted."

Sascha just nodded. He deserved that if he was honest. 

"I am gonna be your three Christmas spirits in one. So listen carefully little brother."

"I hate you."

"Shush and be nice. So Ebenezer three ghosts will visit you-"

"Cut the bull crap Mischa come on."

"Spoilsport. Just go apologize to him. Spending Christmas alone is the most miserable thing you can do."

Sascha sighed and bid his brother goodbye. Mischa was right. Spending Christmas alone was indeed miserable. He found Marcelo in the kitchen. Lövik in his lap. The Brazilians huge hands running through the soft black curls. 

"Marcelo ??"

His friend didn't react to him. He just sighed and continued to pet Lövik who whimpered and cried. Sascha approached them. Grabbing the Santa hat from the counter and putting it on his friends coal head. Lövik jumped from Marcelos lap. Sascha grabbed his friends arm and lead him to the livingroom.

"I am sorry. I didn't mean to snap at you. I was wrong. I don't even know why I snapped like that. You are my family too. So at least I am not celebrating Christmas alone. Thank you for being here."

Sascha hugged his friend tight. Marcelo clutching back tightly too. Lövik wagged his tail at the scene. 

"Come Ebenezer time you have fun."

Marcelo laughed and Sascha pouted at him.

"Hey", he shouted in fake annoyance before chasing his friend across the livingroom. 

If Sascha was honest he wouldn't have any Christmas without Marcelo.


	24. Shapo/Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wrapping presents

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For @lunasenzanotte 
> 
> This was a wild ride. I had a lot of fun. Hopefully I can repeat this next year again. This is becoming a tradition already. 
> 
> Special thanks to my bro @zsab1016. This is for you. ❤❤❤ But also for everyone else who enjoyed this project. 
> 
> Merry Christmas everybody.

When Felix walked back into the livingroom from the kitchen, after filling two glasses with milk, he laughed. Denis was struggling with the wrapping. It looked like an anaconda trying to strangle him. Denis looked like he was wrestling with it. His face red. He was snarling slightly.

"You ok there babe ?? I was gone for literally one second and you are wrestling with the wrapping paper."

"I am not wrestling with it. I wanted to wrap all our gifts."

Felix sighed and put the glasses filled with milk on the wooden floor before sitting next to his boyfriend. Trying to unwrap him from the evil evil wrapping paper.

"Let me help you."

Gently Felix helped his boyfriend out of the wrapping paper. He could see Denis head spin. The blond leaning against his shoulder and sighing.

"I am gonna puke."

Felix gently patted his back like he would do it with a toddler. Running a hand through the blond curls. Kissing his forehead. 

"I can take over wrapping gifts and you just lay in my lap and look pretty."

Denis laughed and untangled himself from his boyfriend. Using Felix lap as a pillow and sighing softly as the other ran a hand through his hair.

"Be honest you just wrestling with the paper so could cuddle with me."

Denis opened one eye and stuck his tongue out. Felic rolling his eyes in fake annoyance and bending down to kiss his lips briefly before looking around.   
Half of the wrapping paper had been destroyed when Denis had wrestled with it. Grabbing the scissors Felix disposed of the crumbled green and red paper, with Santas and trees on it. 

"Thank God we bought enough."

Denis shrugged.

"We could have used newspapers."

"Babe…"

"No one cares about the paper but what is inside Felix. You know that."

"I don't have a gift for you, Denis."

The blond grinned widly.

"You are my gift you doofus. I just need to wrap you in bowties."

Felix threw a piece of wrapping paper in his boyfriends face who lifted it from his face and threw it in a corner. Rolling around and ultimately getting up and sitting on Felix lap. The other still having paper and the scissors in hand.

"You are gonna hurt yourself I swear. Denis be careful I have a pair of scissors in my hand."

"Don't be a spoilsport babe."

"Mom and dad will be without gifts and it will be your fault ok."

"I can still say we got distracted because you are so cute."

Felix shoved Denis away playfully. The blond pouting. Maybe he should just help and then they could go cuddle and kiss in bed really. This sounded like a good idea. The faster they were done the better. Denis grinned to himself.

"Let me help."

"You nearly got strangled by wrapping paper."

"You can protect me then", Denis said cheekily.

Felix ran a hand through Denis golden strands and shook his head. His boyfriend was dramatic. Overly dramatic still he loved him.

"You are lucky I love you."

"I love you too. So much."

Denis leaned his head against Felix shoulder.

"Hey what happened to you help me."

Denis shrugged.

"I think you'll be more effective if I just stay here and look pretty."

"You mean you don't want to work. Fine just look pretty then."

A kiss was dropped against Felix cheek. The snow outside painting the word white.

This was the best present indeed.


End file.
